<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sad Country Boy Hours by LKKG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001775">Sad Country Boy Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKKG/pseuds/LKKG'>LKKG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Leorio is a sap, gon's just here for a good time and doesn't get enough screen time, killua is a brat, kurapika doesn't like poets, no beta we die like men, yes this is in fact supposed to be cliche af</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKKG/pseuds/LKKG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Open mic night was not Kurapika's idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sad Country Boy Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open mic night was not Kurapika's idea. In fact, he was strictly against it, and considering it was his café and his liquor license, he'd expected to have more say in the matter. But after Gon and Killua begged, repeatedly, for weeks, Kurapika had caved, on the condition that his two teenage part timers do all the planning, and that all he'd have to do was serve drinks and try not to let his ears bleed.<br/><br/>
They'd agreed, and walking in just before the doors opened, seeing how nicely they'd decorated the place and their beaming smiles, Kurapika couldn't help but admit they'd done a great job.<br/><br/>
The evening went well enough. No one got too drunk or rowdy or was too awful. Kurapika could now officially say that he never, ever wanted to hear slam poetry again until, but he hadn't thrown anything at them either, so that was a net win in his book.<br/><br/>
The most notable performance, in Kurapika's opinion, honestly shouldn't have been all that interesting.<br/><br/>
A tall, gangly man had stepped on stage, his nice suit contrasting starkly with his ratty guitar. "Hi, everyone. I know I'm just another average guy with a guitar about to sing a sad song, but please indulge me. This song is called 'Not Everything's About You' by Old Dominion."<br/><br/>
It was a sad song, but listening from across the room, Kurapika couldn't exactly call it average. The song itself was lovely, the story it wove was something between heartbreak and reconciliation, but it was the singer himself that brought it to life. There was a little too much emotion behind it, a little too much passion, and as he quieted the last chord he seemed a little too close to tears. There was a smattering of polite applause, and he left quickly after. Kurapika couldn't help but wonder what this sad country boy's story was.</p>
<p> </p><p>A week later it was just after seven AM. Kurapika had opened the doors barely a minute before and was in the back, whipping a new load of biscuits out of the oven when the bell chimed.  "Be with you in a minute," he'd called over his shoulder instinctively, setting the tray down and pulling the oven mitts off his hands, tossing them to the counter with a satisfying plop.<br/><br/>
"Sorry for the wait," he said, grabbing the next tray and sliding it in to replace the one he'd removed. "Taking a fresh batch of biscuits out of the oven. I'd highly recommend them, they're one of our best selling items." It was a sale's pitch he was used to making, and the warm, buttery smell alone was usually enough to sway a few people.<br/><br/>
"No problem," the man said. "They smell great, but just a regular coffee, please. The biggest you have."<br/><br/>
"Coming right up, that'll be $4.75," Kurapika said as he stepped up to the register.<br/><br/>
The man fumbled out his wallet and, weirdly, fished out exact change, passing it over to Kurapika with the ease of someone who been in the service industry before. Kurapika slipped the money into the till and set about pouring the coffee.<br/><br/>
Kurapika gave the man a fertive once-over. He looked like he desperately needed the caffeine. While impeccably dressed in a navy suit, the dark stains under his eyes looked like a goth kid's first attempt at eyeliner. He hadn't recognized him at first with better lighting and the dark undereye bags, but it was the guy from before, the same suit and everything.<br/><br/>
With the coffee poured, Kurapika set it on the counter. "You were at the open mic night we hosted last week, right? I really liked your song."<br/><br/>
"Thanks," the man replied, looking a little uncomfortable, and he left.<br/><br/>
Then the man came in the next morning, same time, same drink. Kurapika didn't bring up the song again, just wished him a good day and gave him a smile.<br/><br/>
The same happened the next day. Then the next. Then the next.<br/><br/>
Kurapika wasn't expecting the man to surface during the weekend, but sure enough, nine AM, there he was.<br/><br/>
Gon was at the register, chipper as ever and visibly improving customers' moods as he always did. Kurapika had spotted the man stepping into line behind an exhausted looking mom with two children in a stroller, and had immediately set a large cup aside for him.<br/><br/>
Some time later, Gon called out for him, "large coffee, for 'Leorio.'" A quick look over his shoulder informed Kurapika that Leorio was in fact the mystery man. He grabbed the cup, wrote out the name, and filled it.<br/><br/>
He gave Leorio a smile as he came up to grab his drink, happy to see that the bags under his eyes were finally gone.<br/><br/>
The shop was always closed on Sunday, and when Monday rolled around, the man was back.<br/><br/>
"Hi again. Leorio, right?" Kurapika asked as the now familiar face came through the door. Leorio smiled and nodded. "Just the coffee?"<br/><br/>
"Yes, please," Leorio replied.<br/><br/>
Kurapika could see the bags already reforming under his eyes. He pulled out a cup, filled it, and passed it over, Leorio taking it gratefully.<br/><br/>
He took a quick sip and sighed. "Thank you," he said as he stepped towards the door.<br/><br/>
"Of course. Have a great day."<br/><br/>
"One last thing before I go; what's your name?"<br/><br/>
"Kurapika."<br/><br/>
"Nice to meet you, Kurapika. Thanks for the coffee."<br/><br/>
The next day, Kurapika pulled a cup out the second he heard the bell chime. "Where are you headed?" Kurapika asked as he handed Leorio his drink.<br/><br/>
"Class. I'm a med student at the univeristy."<br/><br/>
"Ah," Kurapika said knowingly. He got a lot of students tramping through the place to get a jump start on their day, but usually not until later. "That explains the copious quantities of coffee."<br/><br/>
"You have no idea. The cafeteria provides it for free, but I'm not convinced what they serve has ever so much as seen a coffee bean."<br/><br/>
Kurapika laughed. "Well, I'm happy to be of assistance in furthering your inevitable caffeine addiction."<br/><br/>
"I hit that point in high school. There's no saving me now. I think I'd bleed coffee if I got a paper cut."<br/><br/>
"Well, I guess you disprove the myth that coffee stunts your growth."<br/><br/>
Leorio laughed.<br/><br/>
They settled into a routine of sorts. On weekdays, they would spare a few words of polite conversation, and on weekends they would share a smile or a conspiratorial eyeroll over a particularly ridiculous customer before Leorio would take off.<br/><br/>
After the fourth week, Kurapika set out a travel mug for him.<br/><br/>
"Are you charging me extra for that?" Leorio queried, half joking, half concerned. "'Cause I think have three dollars in pennies and nickels and that's all I have left for groceries for the week."<br/><br/>
Kurapika snorted. "You've single handedly killed off a forest with the amount of disposable cups I've given you. At least they're compostable. Just wash it when you're done and I'll refill it. And," Kurapika added with a knowing smirk. "I'll give you a discount because you're not paying for the cup everytime."<br/><br/>
"You had me at discount."<br/><br/>
"I know. Have fun at class."<br/><br/>
Two days and the scent of fresh pastries later, Leorio admitted he didn't normally eat breakfast, mainly due to monetary restraints.<br/><br/>
"It's fine though, I usually pick something up from the cafeteria after my second class. They make an edible breakfast burrito."<br/><br/>
"As a future doctor aren't you supposed to support breakfast? Most important meal of the day and all."<br/><br/>
Leorio laughed. "Common misconception, that. I mean, it is important but it's more about what you eat than when."<br/><br/>
"Well, for today at least, the 'what' is one of these cheddar biscuits, and the 'when' is before your first class. And yes, it's free, you're practically paying my bills $3 at a time, the least I can do is provide you with some sugar and protein to go with your caffeine."<br/><br/>
"Thank you," Leorio said, looking flustered but pleased. "To tell the truth, I've been wanting to try one of these since the first time I came in here."<br/><br/>
"I hope they don't disappoint."<br/><br/>
The next morning, Kurapika made Leorio a breakfast sandwich out of a biscuit and sent him on his way again.<br/><br/>
Two weeks later, Kurapika handed him a flyer for the open mic night that Saturday. "I liked what you played last time. And if you perform, there's fewer openings for bad musicians or worse, freestyle poets. Please come."<br/><br/>
Leorio stared at it for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess I can make it. But only 'cause you won't stop giving me freebies. Consider my debt payed in full after this."<br/><br/>
"Deal."</p>
<p> </p><p>Gon and Killua did just as good a job setting up the second time. Fairy lights strung across the place, chairs and tables moved to provide optimum comfort for the crowd and performers; they'd even put out flowers and tea lights. Maybe too many flowers, but it was still cute.<br/><br/>
"Is he gonna be here?" Killua asked, stepping up beside Kurapika where he waited at the counter.<br/><br/>
"Who?"<br/><br/>
"The guy."<br/><br/>
"What guy?"<br/><br/>
"Oh come on, don't be like that. The guy! The one you keep talking about. The one you're into but won't make a move on."<br/><br/>
"I have absolutely no idea who you could possibly be talking about from that description, but if you're refering to Leorio, the very nice and friendly regular customer, then yes, he said he'd be here."<br/><br/>
"Seriously? At least have the guts to admit you like him!"<br/><br/>
"What, you mean like did when you asked your crush out? Oh wait, you didn't."<br/><br/>
"Hey! That's different! He's-" he shot a glance at Gon, who was across the room chatting with a couple of musicians. "We've been friends for like, forever and it would be hella weird." Then a mischievous smile spilled like an oil slick across his face. "But wait, did you just admit Leorio's your crush-"<br/><br/>
Kurapika held up a threatening finger. "Another word out of you about this and I will never make you another of my special mochas and I will take the recipe to my grave."<br/><br/>
Killua gave him a look of only slightly exaggerated horror. "You're a monster."<br/><br/>
"That's me. Now get your ass over there before Gon decides to join that band and leaves you to tour the globe."<br/><br/>
Needless to say, Killua hurried off.<br/><br/>
Leorio didn't arrive until halfway through the event. "Sorry," he gasped as he reached the bar, out of breath and flushed. "Work ran later than expected and I had to run back home and grab my guitar."<br/><br/>
"Well you made it at least. What are you playing?"<br/><br/>
Leorio grinned. "It's a suprise. Promise you'll watch the whole thing?"<br/><br/>
Kurapika rolled his eyes. "It can't be any worse than the rest of these idiots."<br/><br/>
Leorio chuckled at that, then went to put his name down on the list. By the time his turn arrived, he'd rolled up his shirt sleeves, tuned his guitar, and undone his tie and the top two buttons of his shirt, exposing a hint of chest hair and emphasizing his long, lovely neck. Not that Kurapika noticed. Or would ever consider that neck of above normal interest, or think about popping another one of those buttons so he'd have a better view of those very traceable collarbones or be able to run his fingers through that dark fuzz.<br/><br/>
"Hey there, I played at the last one of these a few months back, not that I think anyone remembers. Anyway, I'm going to play a song tonight for a very special person in my life who promised to watch my performance but is currently facing the wrong way. Yoohoo, I'm over here, sweetheart, there we go, thank you." This little act had the crowd laughing and Kurapika blushing, already steeling himself for Killua's response to this mess.<br/><br/>
"Anyway," Leorio continued, "this song is by the group Old Dominion, and it's called 'Shoe Shopping.' I hope you enjoy it."<br/><br/>
The mood was light and sweet as he started singing.<br/><br/>
"Some don't last the way they should, some make you feel good for a little while and then you throw 'em away. Some are up on a shelf for some other time, some are high dollar, some ain't worth a dime but you keep 'em anyway." Leorio paused a moment and his eyes met Kurapika's, and he smiled, maybe a little sadly. "Yeah, everybody's looking for something, so how do I catch your eye, eye, eye?<br/><br/>
"If you're shoe shopping, walk a mile with me, slip a Cinderella slipper right on your feet, take my arm, strut down the street tonight. If you're downtown on a browse about, looking for the perfect fit, how's about some high-heel, high-top, pump 'em up, flip-flop, heads-up, lucky penny loafer on a sidewalk? Patent leather, blue suede, tailor made, whatever you like. If you're shoe shopping, try me on for size." Leorio was looking down now, staring at the floor, but a slight smile played across his lips.<br/><br/>
"You're stepping on cracks, you're breaking your back," he continued. "You're working so damn hard just to make it look easy." Another pointed glance at Kurapika. "Come dance with me, 'cause dancing's free, let me sweep you right off your feet. Whatever your style is, boy, that's what mine is." He looked up at Kurapika grinning, and winked. "I could go good with your eyes."<br/><br/>
He jumped back into the chorus, and all Kurapika could do was watch and try not cry. He prided himself on not being overly emotional, but he was currently being serenaded in the dorkiest, cutest, sweetest way possible by the dorkiest, cutest, sweetest man alive, and anyone in his position would do the same.<br/><br/>
"If you're shoe shopping, try me on for size," Leorio sang, winding down. "Never know unless you try," he added on the end with another wink, and Kurapika swiped at his eyes with an uncontainable smile.<br/><br/>
The whole room cheered as Leorio stood up, and Kurapika swore he could pick Killua's voice out of the crowd, and he was pretty sure that was Gon whistling, but honestly it didn't even matter because as soon as Leorio was within arm's reach he was going to kiss that man, to hell with the rest of them.<br/><br/>
Leorio, however, seemed to have other ideas, since he took what Kurapika was certain was an eternity to put away his guitar and come across the room, and by that point Kurapika was so desperate he grabbed Leorio's shirtfront when he was still on the other side of the counter and full-body yanked Leorio's lips down to his.<br/><br/>
It wasn't a great kiss by any standards. Kurapika had no prior experience and even he knew that; too hard, his teeth clacking and nose bumping and he ended up kissing almost entirely Leorio's lower lip, but the man was practically a giant so maybe that was normal.<br/><br/>
Leorio stood there for a moment, then gently pulled away, rubbing his hip with a grimace and muttering something about how "that's gonna leave a mark" as he slipped around the counter.<br/><br/>
"I guess that's a yes then?" He asked with a lopsided grin.<br/><br/>
"Shut up," Kurapika said, grabbing Leorio's waist and pulling him close. Leorio placed a hand on Kurapika's cheek and leaned down to kiss him again.<br/><br/>
It was a while before they broke apart, and Kurapika had ended up perched on the counter to lessen the distance between their mouths and the strain on Leorio's neck.<br/><br/>
"So," Leorio said, playing with a renegade lock of Kurapika's hair. "As your boyfriend, which I am now because I won't settle for less, do I, by any chance, get free coffee?"<br/><br/>
Kurapika snorted. "I see what this is about. Date the cafe owner, get free food and drinks. Miser," he giggled, giving Leorio's chest a playful shove.<br/><br/>
Leorio gave an exaggerated swoon. "Oh no, you've foiled my plans!"<br/><br/>
"Dumbass."<br/><br/>
"Never claimed otherwise. And is that a yes or a no on the free coffee?"<br/><br/>
"That's a yes. And free food. And, if you're good I'll even make you a latte instead of just regular drip."<br/><br/>
"What kind of good?" Leorio asked, leaning in and nipping at Kurapika's earlobe.<br/><br/>
Kurapika huffed. "Not that for a start. At least, not for now I think," he replied, an idea dawning on him. "What was that you said while you were up there? I think you offered to take me dancing. Something about it being free? I'm sure even you can afford that."<br/><br/>
Leorio laughed. "Done. But you know, clubs are really noisy, and there might be poets there. Are you sure you wanna risk it?"<br/><br/>
Kurapika shoved him lightly again. "Shut up," he said as he laughed. "What were you thinking as an alternative destination?"<br/><br/>
"Well," Leorio said, setting a hand on Kurapika's knee. "There's always my place, and don't worry, it'd just be dinner and dancing. My roommate always comes back around eleven, so we could have you out of there by then, if you like."<br/><br/>
"Pinky promise?" Kurapika asked with a smirk, holding out his little finger.<br/><br/>
Leorio smiled and linked his finger with Kurapika's. "Pinky promise, and sealed with a kiss," he added leaning in to peck Kurapika on the lips.<br/><br/>
"What a gentleman I've caught for myself," Kurapika said, smoothing down the front of Leorio's shirt where he'd rucked up the fabric earlier.<br/><br/>
"At least someone thinks so," Leorio said with a chuckle.<br/><br/>
"When are you free for this, 'just dinner and dancing?'"Kurapika asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Leorio.<br/><br/>
Leorio screwed his face up. "Oh. I have work tomorrow. At the hospital. That'll take an eternity. And then... crap, let me check." He pulled a little leather bound book out of his back pocket and flipped it open.<br/><br/>
"Is that an actual pocket planner? I thought those disappeared during the last ice age. Just how old are you? You're not secretly forty, right?"<br/><br/>
"Rude! They're useful, okay. And I'm only twenty five!"<br/><br/>
"Sure you are. Which dinosaur did you ride to school on?"<br/><br/>
"Why you!" Leorio said, slapping the book onto the counter and proceeding to tickle Kurapika ruthlessly.<br/><br/>
Kurapika could only hold up against such an onslaught for so long and quickly, gasping for breath, he yielded.<br/><br/>
"Good. Now, no more comments about my pocket planner."<br/><br/>
"Fine," Kurapika said as he tried to catch his breath.<br/><br/>
"Hmm. How does Thursday at seven work for you?"<br/><br/>
"Thursday's great."<br/><br/>
"Awesome. Lemme just write it down here." Leorio pulled a tiny pen out from the spine of the book and set the planner on Kurapika's thigh to write.<br/><br/>
Looking down at it, Leorio's schedule for today caught Kurapika's eye. "Where's 'Blondy's?'"<br/><br/>
"Hmm?"<br/><br/>
"For today, you're supposed to go to 'Blondy's.'"<br/><br/>
Leorio just stared at him. "Seriously? And you called me a dumbass."<br/><br/>
"What?" Kurapika asked.<br/><br/>
"That's here, dumb-dumb! You're Blondy, and this is your place!"<br/><br/>
"Why am I 'Blondy?'"<br/><br/>
"Because you're blond and I didn't know your name at first and I had to call you something. I just kinda stuck with it after that cause it's cute. Also my roommate is a world-class, good-for-nothing snoop and if I'd put an actual name down he'd probably've tracked you down and shown you every embarrassing photo of me that's ever existed."<br/><br/>
Kurapika snorted. "Really?"<br/><br/>
"Oh lord, you have no idea. I love Zep, he's a great friend, but he's been crazy overprotective since some shit went down with my ex. And he's just generally an ass."<br/><br/>
"We all have that friend. Kil's like that too, fucking brat. I love him to pieces but sometimes I think he's actively trying to kill me."<br/><br/>
"I'm sure it's not that bad," Leorio murmured.<br/><br/>
"No, you literally have no idea. He's infuriating."<br/><br/>
"Who's infuriating?"<br/><br/>
"Wow, speak of the devil and he really will appear, huh. The hell do you want, kid? Are you here to gloat?"<br/><br/>
"Nah," Killua said as he leaned against the counter with a smirk that said he was all too pleased with himself. "Just wanted to let you know that Melody approves of what's-his-face here."<br/><br/>
"Okay, well, first, his name is Leorio, and second, what do you mean Melody approves? She's never met him. She doesn't even know he exists."<br/><br/>
"Well, about that..."<br/><br/>
"Killua. What did you do?"<br/><br/>
"I took a video of his whole performance and then I took a video of your little performance over here too and sent her both of them."<br/><br/>
"That's it!" Kurapika growled, slipping off the counter and crossing his arms. "I'm writing you out of my will. Melody's getting my pastry recipies and my manga collection is going to charity."<br/><br/>
"What! Unfair! I just wanted to show Aunt Mel your first boyfrie-"<br/><br/>
"Shut your trap!" Kurapika cried, covering Killua's mouth with a hand, then putting him in a headlock and grinding his fist into the top of Killua's head.<br/><br/>
"First? I'm your first boyfriend? And who's Melody? And what will? And is that like, first, first, or like first with a guy or-?" Leorio sounded flabbergasted and lost.<br/><br/>
"First first; Melody is my adoptive mother; and yes, I'm a twenty three year old small business owner with no next of kin and who now will not be leaving anything to this little shit who can't mind his own buisness."<br/><br/>
"Damn," Leorio said.<br/><br/>
"Yup, now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go kick this brat's ass. Come on, kid, I'm taking this outside."<br/><br/>
"No! Kurapika!" Killua whined. "Fine! I'm sorry for invading your privacy! But you guys were just so cute and when I told Aunt Mel about your crush she wanted all the details!"<br/><br/>
"Kid, kid, stop while you're ahead. Just leave it at sorry," Leorio said gently.<br/><br/>
"I'm sorry!"<br/><br/>
Kurapika held him there a moment longer, then released him. "Fine. But next time, little shit. Next time," Kurapika promised, poking a threatening finger at him.<br/><br/>
"Okay, okay, I got it, yeesh. But did you have to mess up my hair though?" He left grumbling to find his better half.<br/><br/>
Leorio cleared his throat. "That was...an informative interaction."<br/><br/>
"Yeah, sorry about that. Like I said, he's a real brat."<br/><br/>
"I can see that now. Still, it was kinda cute."<br/><br/>
"Yeah, just like your friend showing me all your embarrassing pictures would be."<br/><br/>
"Oh. I see your point. Anyway, where were we before we were so rudely interupted?" Leorio asked, sidling close again.<br/><br/>
Kurapika hummed as Leorio slid an arm around his waist. "You know, I've rather forgotten. But I think if it didn't have to do with kissing it probably didn't matter too much."<br/><br/>
"Mmm," Leorio murmured in agreement. "I think you're right about that. Although, looks like most everyone left, so we might have to make this quick if we want to keep our 'just dinner and dancing' as 'just dinner and dancing.'"<br/><br/>
Kurapika sighed. "I guess you're right. Your number then. And a kiss. Then you get the hell out of here so I can close up."<br/><br/>
"Sounds like a plan," Leorio pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. "Here, put your number in."<br/><br/>
Kurapika did as instructed and sent himself a text from Leorio's phone, then handed it back.<br/><br/>
"Now that that's settled, I think the plan included something about kissing."<br/><br/>
Kurapika smiled and pulled Leorio down. Sometime within the next ten minutes Gon and Killua made their exit, quietly so as not to disturb the couple that was currently necking against the back wall.<br/><br/>
When they finally broke apart, Kurapika pushed Leorio out the door with the promise to text him later and locked up in a pleasant, kiss sweetened haze.<br/><br/>
If he had his way, there would be no more sad country boy hours.</p>
<p> </p><p>A/N: Leorio went to the open mic night after his therapist suggested it. He hadn't played much in a while because his ex disapproved of him "wasting his time on something so frivolous." She left him when she realized that he planned on using most of the money he made as a doctor on charity work and not on her. They'd been dating for two years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>